


A Bird in the Hand

by ishafel



Category: Lymond Chronicles - Dorothy Dunnett
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-13
Updated: 2011-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-15 15:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishafel/pseuds/ishafel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all want what we can't have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bird in the Hand

Her hands are Lymond's, Jerott thinks the first time, when she is making love to him with the skill of a courtesan and the passion of a soldier. He knows the slender, strong fingers, tanned and calloused and capable on the reins of a horse, the strings of an instrument, the trigger of a gun. He is not sure whether he is glad or not that she is not Lymond; he wonders if she is glad he is not Gûzel. Afterward they lie together in the dark, and she whispers to him: words that are not love in a tongue that he does not recognize.


End file.
